The present invention relates to an amusement ride installation, comprising at least one passenger carrier adapted for supporting one or more passengers, an amusement ride guide structure supporting and guiding the at least one passenger carrier and a launch system adapted to accelerate the at least one passenger carrier from a starting position. Said launch system comprises a launch guide structure extending between the starting position and the amusement ride guide structure, supporting and guiding the at least one passenger carrier, which launch guide structure has a curvature, a launch arm connected to a launch arm support, rotatable about a rotation axis in a rotation surface, engagement means, at least part of which are associated with the launch arm, for providing a temporary connection between the launch arm and the at least one passenger carrier during the launch, which disengage at a disengagement position, and launch drive means providing the launch arm with an angular velocity.
Many types of launch systems for amusement ride installations are known. A launch system comprising a straight launch structure is known e.g. from WO 2006/004392 from the same applicant. Alternatively, launch structures comprising an inclined plane of ascending gradient with chains or steel cables and consequent lifting mechanical transmission are conventionally used. A disadvantage of such known straight launch guide structures is that a relatively large amount of space (up to 80 meters) is required for the launch, which is not always available and is at the expense of amusement ride guide structure.
In EP 1 358 919 an amusement ride installation is presented. The amusement ride installation comprises an initial trace with arc of circumference substantially vertically developed. Means so as to push the cars on the trace are driven by a counterweight.